N-Y-K-K
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #19 of my story transfers. More inside. Multi-chap, Amanda-centric, K-plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 5.3.13: okay, this is so bad...  
honestly, the first chapter's okay, but the rest is absolutely NOT my best. but eh, it's a strange and beautiful process, and im very proud on how excited i was to start it.  
here's N-Y-K-K, written in the days of amanda katrice granger. enjoy!**

* * *

**Okay…so I couldn't be more excited about this :D**

**Maybe it's Some Nights on repeat that's making me overly happy, but I am just so psyched to begin with.**

**And I have to go LALALA in the middle of the song, so it's probably the stoy that's creating my mood :)**

**More and more will be explained as the chapters go on, about the back-story and such. 'Cause there's a lot.**

**This story has been in me for a year, and I am so happy that it's finally coming out. It's the most self-injected thing I've ever done, but everything in Keeperdom connects to life. Right?**

**It began as Amanda POV, but I realized I'm only good at her with a eerie or procrastinator-Musical-Bells approach. This is neither. And I really enjoy third person, so I had too.**

**This multi-chap will definitely be shorter than WNTET. I think. At least, that's how I planned it. Maybe it'll get a life of it's own, but I wanna do other things, so I'm not gonna spend a year on this. I already have, so…**

**Now I sat here, for an hour, trying to find a picture. This picture stinks, it doesn't fit, but nothing else did. And about fifteen (I'm not joking) stupid documents won't go through 'cause of the file name. Please don't complain about the picture. I cried trying to find one, so don't make me cry again.**

**I'm gonna keep on rambling about my happiness, so I'll just shut up and let the story do the talking.**

**SCHEDULE CHANGE...AGAIN...School and dance have been insane. So I'll be updating this on Sundays. 'Kay?**

**N-Y-K-K!**

The familiar tune of a xylophone filled her ears, and her eyes snapped open.

Well, she thought it was an xylophone. She wasn't too knowledgeable with instruents.

Her first instinct was look over to the docking station/alarm clock, so she did, and wasn't surprised when she saw:

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

**APRIL 15, 2012**

**5:00 AM**

Then she looked harder, and her eyes widened.

It was a Saturday, and her alarm doesn't go off on Saturdays. And the clock's set for seven, anyway.

_Strange, _Amanda thought. _Now I won't be able to get back to sleep._

She flopped back down on her bed, letting Gotye belt it out, picking at her Aero sweats and studying the tiles in the ceiling.

All the other girls in the room were asleep. She wanted to get her iPod, but it was on the desk, and that was _so far away…_

_Ding dong._

She shot straight up again, a quizzical look on her face.

_A visitor. At five AM. Really?_

Her curiosity immediately threw her off her bed, and she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Amanda ran down the stairs, reaching for the hidden key high up above the door. (Mrs. Nash thinks that the girls don't know about it. She's wrong.)

She's stuck her ear to the door, straining to hear anything she could.

Then it came, and she smiled uncontrollably.

"Happy Birthday!"

The shock of hearing him and the realization struck her, and she tried not to laugh about her forgetfulness.

_Oh, it's April 15?_

She opened the door, aware of her appearance ("Love Pink" cami. Nice.) but happy anyway.

"Finn."

"Hm, you still look fifteen."

"Not till 9:00 PM. What does time matter, anyway?"

"For you, Miss Sweet Sixteen," he said, handing her a bunch of sparkly multi-colored roses.

"Thanks. You remembered my favorite kind," she smiled again, leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What are you doing today?" Finn asked, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"Not sure. The girls wanted to take me out, but I don't think I made any official plans."

"Okay." He said, nodding, almost uncomfortably.

"M-hm," she agreed, feeling the awkward silence, but not for long.

"That's actually..._great_, but I was thinking about something."

She didn't respond, expecting him to go on, but she didn't.

Instead, he handed her a shiny, small piece of paper, numbers everywhere.

She looked up at him, confused, but she studied it more, and looked up at him again, this time, her mouth open.

"You don't mean…" she trailed off, swallowed up by happiness.

"I do mean, Amanda," he said, relieved by her reaction.

She exclaimed this, her smile so wide her cheekbones throbbed.

_"We're going to New York!"_

**Aaaand Scene.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't be more thrilled with the response I got with the last chapter. Thank you so much ;)**

**This one kinda explains stuff. I cut right to this setting, because I kinda wanna move along quickly, and give the NY scenes a lot of attention.**

**Enjoy!**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 2 (Wow, it feels so good writing that!)**

"Whoa…" she said quietly, watching the clouds grow and shrink.

"I know. Isn't it cool?"

"The coolest. I've never been on a plane before." She turned away from the window, looking at Finn. "This is the best."

He smiled. "Glad you like it, Manda."

"GUYS!" they heard a voice yell.

"Yeah?""How much longer?" Maybeck asked, popping up in front of them, over the seats.

"Twenty minutes," Amanda answered. "It'll go by quick. Like your driving," she laughed.

"We were gonna be late. I needed to drive fast!" he defended himself.

"I'm still shaky," they heard Willa loudly say from behind them.

"Shut up," he muttered, and flopped back in his seat.

Turns out Finn got permission from Nash to go on a two day trip there. The parents were fine with the Keepers going by themselves. Amanda had asked Finn how he got all of the tickets, because they were so expensive, but he only replied with a nod and an "I have my ways."

They had just caught the plane in time, because Charlene couldn't find her lip gloss at home. Apparently, she needed it. But Jess was able to convince her that she could get it in NYC, so she (begrudgingly) left her house.

By then, it was forty-five minutes till lift off, and the airport was a half hour away. Don't ask how they made it…but they did.

_How can this get better? My first time on a plane, with all six of the Keepers, and all on my birthday._

And…they were going to New York. So that was a plus.

They didn't know what they were doing in New York at all, but whatever it was, it would be perfect. Because they were together.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin our descent."_

Amanda looked over at a grinning Finn, and jumped up and down. "This is it! We're finally here!" she exclaimed, crazily happy.

"Happy birthday," he repeated, glad again that she was enjoying herself.

She fastened her seatbelt, sat back, and looked out the window again.

She was having the time of her life…and they were only on the plane!

**Bleh. Filler. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. Now I'm regretting skipping to the plane. Oh well.**

**I had this chapter in the older version, and I couldn't help but put it back in. It's gonna be long, but I don't see the point of breaking it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KK. Or candy brands. Or New York. *whispers* Someday…** **ALSO: There's something that happens in this chapter that couldn't happen today. Like, October 11, 2012. And tomorw. And the next day. Keep going on. Let's pretend it can. If you need me to clarify what it is, shoot me a PM. But read the story first.**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 3**

The bright lights blinding her, she stood there, taking in just about everything she could.

"Whoa."

She shared the smile with her friends. They too were looking up, up, up, until they couldn't look up anymore.

"These skyscrapers are…tall." Finn added, not knowing how to describe it any other way.

"Uh, yeah," Amanda said, wondering just how exactly she would move them.

"I'm just waiting for some explosion and a flash of green," Willa said.

"That won't happen. Not on my birthday."

"Don't jinx it," Willa added, grinning at Amanda.

_Ok, _Amanda thought. _So New York City is _way _better than I expected it!_

Amanda's eyes scanned everything, each sight a new surprise.

"Ooh!" she pointed to a blue poster. "How to Succeed In Business Without Really Trying! With Daniel Radcliffe!"

"That's cool." Finn replied.

"I'm hungry," Charlene said, still looking up.

Finn lowered his head, directing this toward Amanda.

"I've heard of this really good place for lunch," he said.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. It's in Times Square, so we just need to walk a little bit. You guys in?" He asked, seeing the nods.

"Sure."

"Alright. Follow me," he waved them over, and guided them through the crowded mass of people.

* * *

"This…is…BOSS!" Maybeck exclaimed, not able to hear himself over the chatter.

"M&Ms…EVERYWHERE!"

The music was blasting, but the Keepers cold barely hear it, because the M&M store was _jammed. _Like, really jammed.

"Split up?" Amanda suggested, ready to bolt for the almond M&Ms section.

"Sure. Wanna count to celebrate the occasion?"

"Alright." Jess said. "One…two…CHOCOLATE!"

And all seven of them darted from the entrance, covering every single corner of the store.

Amanda and Jess stopped immediately in front of a huge M&Ms.

"WHAT?" Jess exclaimed, looking at her only pointed to the adjacent wall, which had more tubes of M&Ms.

A sign in front of them read "Grab a bag. Pull the handle to fill the bag with M&Ms and weigh the contents at the cash register. Have fun!"

Amanda looked in her pocket to find twenty bucks that she stuffed in there before she left.

"Shall we?" she looked at Jess happily.

* * *

"Manda!" Finn waved her over next to the elevator.

"OMG, that was awesome," she laughed, holding an once-filled bag of M&Ms.

There were no survivors.

"You like lunch?" he asked her, and she replied with stuffing her face even more with dark chocolate M&Ms.

The empty elevator opened, and the Keepers piled in, Amanda hearing things like "Move!" and "You stepped on my toe!"

She knew they could easily take two trips, but being with six other teens in a tiny elevator is _way _more enjoyable.

"Fun?" Jess asked her, laughing, clutching her Green M&M plush nodded gratefully.

"Next stop, for dessert..." Finn said, "HERSHEY STORE!"

**Bleh. Unneeded scene. I was trying to drag the beginning out, but its not proving useful. I'll just cut to the important scenes next week. It'll make all of our lives easier. If this story will be anything, It'll be fast.**

**PS- And it really wasn't that long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Cutting to the important stuff.**

**I can't make any promises for 10+ chapters. It'll be under ten, I'm sure of that.**

**REALIZATION: This should've been a oneshot.**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 4**

"What are we doing now?" Amanda asked, all sugared up.

"I don't know," Jess said, walking next to her.

"I have an idea," Finn said plainly, still walking.

"Okay, shoot."

For the second time that day, Finn was silent, and he handed her a ticket.

"I thought you might like this. Just an idea."

Amanda was still studying the ticket when the other Keepers became curious and looked over her shoulder.

The ticket read:

**HOW TO SUCCEED IN BUSINESS WITHOUT REALLY TRYING STARRING JOHN LAROQUETTE AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE 7:00 PM**

Amanda looked smiled, "I think it's a very good idea."

**OKAY OKAY BEFORE YOU BLOW UP LET ME EXPLAIN SOME THINGS: 1. I acknowledge that this plot twist is pretty obscure. But I'm going places. 2. I know H2S isn't running now. But the show had it's last performance (with Nick Jonas, not Dan, and Beau Bridges, not John...but that's why it's called fanfiction) on May 20th this year. And this takes place in April of this year, no? MUAHAHAHAHA 3. This was short chapter. I know. 4. Expect no more than four more.**

**Unlesss I think of something fabulous, this'll be over soon.**

**But there's more.**

**I know that much.**

**SHOUT OUT: To the reader who cals me GG. You know who you are :) Lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Homework's been mean.**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 5**

Waiting in line was the worst part, probably because the show's music was playing, mocking all who weren't inside yet.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Asked Jess, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Um…" Maybeck checked his watch. "20 minutes."

"I just can't believe it," Amanda said for the fiftieth time. "We're here, in New York, about to see a show. Oh, I forgot. With _Dan Rad!_"

All of the girls squealed, and the guys rolled their eyes, wondering just who was this dude that they all loved.

Willa turned to Jess. "Think of it- we'll be in the same room as him!"

Another squeal from them, and some of the girls crowd joined in.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the lined shuffled in.

Amanda jumped up and down, excited beyond belief."We're going in!"

* * *

"Whoa…" all of the Keepers said as they entered the huge theater.

"It's so…big." Amanda said, blinded by the bright backdrop on the stage.

The Al Hirschfield was definitely stunning. There were many rows of seats with even more people filing in.

They were lead to a row that was towards the middle on the right side, and they took their seats.

"Two minutes till curtain!" Willa yelled down the row.

"Well, it wouldn't be curtain, because the stage isn't covered, so…" Philby added.

"Whatevs. TWO MINUTES TILL DAN RAD!" she shouted this time, annoying Philby even more.

Amanda turned to Finn, who was right next to her.

"Finn…I can't thank you enough," she smiled.

"Your welcome. I've been wanting to see this too," he said.

Then, the overture started playing, and the room came alive.

Amanda's face lit up. This was beyond words…_the best birthday ever!_

Tiny parts of songs from the show mixed together. The music was upbeat and lively, and every note was something new.

Then, the music crescendoed and slowed, and a familiar face sat on a window-washer seat and pulled himself up.

The crowd cheered, the Keepers being the loudest.

Amanda smiled at Finn again, then looked back at Daniel Radcliffe, who was reading a small red book excitedly.

Amanda now more than ever sure that this birthday can't get better.

**Eh. Okay. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter will be the last ;( I'm just too excited to start the next project to consider extending this. But a revision is possible. Rewritten oneshot, anyone?**

**The thing that's gonna happen in the next two chapter's gonna seem…slapped together in two seconds. Trust me, it always had this ending.**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 7**

"Okay…that was _amazing!" _Amanda exclaimed, walking to the exit with her friends. "Best show ever," she continued, beaming.

The seven teenagers went through the door and were greeted by a blow of loud cries and bright lights.

"What's this all about?" Willa asked, shielding her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Jess said, covering her ears.

"They're probably waiting for autographs!" Philby shouted over the noise. "Daniel Radcliffe is gonna come out. Maybe sign a few."

"OMG!" Amanda squealed. "Let's get a spot!"

An aisle between the crowd was cleared, with policemen scattered everywhere, and many people on the other side of the street. The crowd was enormous, and the screaming was deafening as the door opened and closed and the extras walked to their cars.

The Keepers were able to squeeze in towards the middle.

"I can't see anything!" Charlene said.

"Yeah, how are we gonna get the autographs?" Maybeck asked.

"We'll figure it out." Finn reassured them.

Just then, the crowd started to roar, and all cameras and phones were raised.

"IT'S HIM!" Amanda exclaimed. "Now we're probably only _twenty feet_ away from him! WE'RE CLOSER!" Another boy-annoying squeal from the girls.

The crowd surged forward and stopped abruptly, the policemen blocking those wanting to see more.

"I'll go up there!" Finn said, clutching his playbook and sprinting forward.

The rest was complete madness, the people yelling like crazy and the lights flashing.

Suddenly, as the crowd heard an engine, it was only a matter of secoinds till the street was vacant.

"What? What just happened?" Amanda asked.

"He probably left," Willa explained, trying to show an encouraging smile.

The Keepers looked to their left to find a silent Finn, with his hair a bit crazier than normal.

Before anyone asked anything, he explained. "I didn't get it."

Amanda tried to hide her disappointment. _Aw. I could of had Dan's handprint on the playbook. Now I don't._

She was pretty sad, but she kept telling herself that she shouldn't show it. After all, she saw the show. She was pretty lucky. And she wasn't the only one who didn't get an autograph.

But, still, it was her birthday. That was pretty unfortunate that it had to happen today.

"But…" Finn held up a small piece of paper for the third time that day."I found this on the ground. Does it sound alright?" He smiled slightly.

Amanda took the piece of paper to figure out it was a twenty-percent off coupon for Dolly's Cheesecake in Times Square.

She looked up and nodded. _Aw, sweet of him_, she thought. "Sounds great. Let's get going."

**There's a cheesecake place in Times Square that I've been to, but I don't wanna use the name in this. Don't wanna get sued. But do you guys know what the real name is? Winner gets…I don't know. I'll have to figure that out ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WAH.**

**WAHHHHHHH.**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**I'm gonna cry. Do I need to emphasize that any more?**

**That's a good thing. It really is. Because even though only the first chapter had worth, you guys stuck with me for seven weeks. Seven **_**very long **_**weeks****_._**

**And that means this story must be something. Kinda something. I really am gonna miss this :')**

**This story was really a therapy session for me, because these things happened and I felt the need to recreate them. Just goes to show you how obsessive I am and how I make everything have to do with KK.**

**I've learned two things these past two months: 1) Oneshots are my friends, and 2) Plan more. I would have been better of with Amara- WAIT. Not gonna tell you about next one. That's not even the next one. That's after-after-after the next one. WHY? 'CAUSE I NEED TO PLAN IT MORE!**

**I'm not going to do a cheesy farewell like I did with WNTET, because that was my first multi-chap, and because this doesn't require cheese. It requires more of a nutella-ee things.**

**Special thanks to all of my favoriters, subscribers, and reviewers, the members and guests, all over the world. (To Miranda: I think there is a place that is called that, but I didn't go to it. Sorry!). Love to Jessy who said it was good even though it was bad and Looloo who begged me to keep the old version of the first chapter. I really wanna go back and read it. No, Mandy, don't. You're gonna cry. Don't ruin your make-up.**

**I'm actually kind of lucky. This ended on number seven. I mean, number seven. LIKE, MAGIC HARRY POTTER NUMBER SEVEN!**

**I'll shut up so you can read and I can sob.**

**NOTE: When I went to the cheesecake place, it wasn't like this. The waiters were nice. Okay, I'm done.**

**ANOTHER SMALL NOTE: There's also something that I put in here that's gonna make you laugh in one or two years. Wait. Just wait. It'll come back. You won't get it now. But you will. Okay, now I'm really done.**

**N-Y-K-K! Chapter 7**

The seven teenagers walked into the small cheesecake shop, getiing blasted with air conditioning as a welcome.

The walls were purple and pictures of New York City's skyscrapers were scattered everywhere. Only two waitresses stood in the back on their phones, gossiping about something or another.

A sign in front of the Keepers read:

**PLEASE SEAT YOURSELVES**

"This way," Finn waved them over and walked to a booth on the right side. The teenagers sat down.

Amanda smiled at Finn, saying, "I'm hungry. I can't wait."

"Me too. Apparently it's really good here," he said.

"What can I get you?" asked a gum-chewing waitress, whose name tag read **KRISSIE.**

The teens looked at Amanda.

"What kind should we get?" Jess asked her.

"Um…Oreo cheesecakes all around, please."

The waitress nodded her head and walked to the kitchen door.

Amanda opened her handbag and checked her phone.

"Hey, guess what? It's 9:00 PM!" She said, grinning.

"Happy Sixteenth," a unfamiliar voice said.

Amanda looked up and saw a guy, probably in his early twenties, with a baseball hat and sunglasses.

She turned to Finn for an explanation, because he didn't look alarmed at all.

He just sat there and smiled.

"Hi, Dan," Finn said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Daniel Radcliffe asked, smiling as he took his sunglasses off. He held bunch of sparkly flowers in his hand.

Amanda absolutely glowed now, nodding her head.

"Sure." She nodded towards the flowers.

"Thanks. You remembered my favorite kind."

**I'M SORRY I INCLUDED HARRY POTTER IN BOTH OF MY ONLY MULTI-CHAPS I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY ITS REALLY CORNY**

**(Negative. AHAHAHAAH please tell me that at least one person got that)**

**Actually, I'm not sorry.**

**I just proved 3 things:**

**1) Finn is the best boyfriend ever.**

**2) I can get away with ID-ing a upcoming story you guys have no clue where the clue is.**

**3) Daniel Radcliffe makes birthdays better.**

**Well, remember how I said all of** **these things happened? They did, except for the meeting Dan Rad thing…I stretched that just a little bit. See, this is the therapy part.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me till the end. I love all you absobloominlutely so much :) I hope to see you next week!**

**WITH ****_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEEPERS_****.**

**I'm not saying anymore. BYE!**


End file.
